


The World's Hope

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Armageddon (1998)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen, Humor, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You might recognize the rig." He said a little smugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Hope

"You might recognize the rig." He said a little smugly.

Grace watched her father's face as he viewed his baby; even she could tell that it wasn't properly put together, having grown up around it and similar machines. She was coldly amused at their failure, but Harry was pissed, and NASA was about to witness her father's fury.

"Let me get this straight! I got pulled off an oil rig, flown halfway around the world, because you _stole_ my drill design, couldn't read the plans right, and did a piss-poor job of putting it together?"

Grace smirked. The one with the glasses looked like he might cry. But that was what they deserved for stealing her father's design, space related exemptions or not. Part of her was amazed that the NASA engineers hadn't realized what was wrong, but her experience with government agencies tempered her surprise.

"Who's been operating this thing?" Harry demanded

As they were introduced to the astronaut drilling team, she could see the gears spinning in Harry's mind.

"Eight _whole_ months?" Harry questioned, and Grace knew that tone.

She began to mentally compile a list of possible crew members, even as she hoped that her father wouldn't suggest it. She knew his demanding, perfectionist streak too well to hope very hard, however, especially as he and Truman walked off alone.

It was up to her father, but she knew some of the names he would ask for right off the bat. Chick, Rock, Bear. He wouldn't do it without those three. Probably Max, and Oscar, if they had to do any analyzing up there. Maybe Benny, or Frankie or Freddie. She purposely shoved thoughts of A.J. aside, given how her father had reacted to their relationship. She didn't want to fight about her boyfriend as the world ended. Harry's voice began to rise and she and Quincy moved closer to the pair.

"You telling me you don't have a backup plan? That these eight boy scouts right here, that is the world's hope? Is that what you're telling me?"

And that was it, Grace knew. Her father wouldn't send his rig into space with anyone but himself and his own crew. She didn't know how he would get NASA to agree, but maybe with the fate of the world hanging on them the government would be lenient with their admission standards.

"So you're saying you'll help us?" Truman asked.

"Yes sir." Harry's voice was quiet, but Grace heard him clearly. He had just committed himself to go into space and try to stop this thing.

"Thanks."

She walked forward, and Harry looked at her apologetically. She frowned at him, because she knew he expected it, but she had known almost from the moment she saw his rig that this was going to happen.

"I just don't trust anyone else to do it, that's all."

And when it came right down to it, neither did she.


End file.
